Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple user equipment devices. Each user equipment (UE) communicates with one or more base stations, such as an evolved Node B (eNB) via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the eNBs to the UEs, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the UEs to the eNBs. This communication link may be established via a single-in-single-out, multiple-in-single-out or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system. In this regard, the UEs can access wireless network via one or more eNBs.
In LTE, an eNB can configure cell sounding reference signal (SRS) transmission opportunities in all subframes by blanking a last symbol of a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) so uplink transmissions from UEs do not collide with SRS transmissions. The configuration of SRS transmission opportunities is static and applies in a given cell regardless of how many UEs are actually communicating in the cell and transmitting SRS.